Mia Wright: Ace Attorney
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: La novata abogada Mia, es la hija biológica del connotado abogado defensor Phoenix Wright y de la medium y maestra de la técnica de canalización Kurain, Maya Fey. La joven Mia, esta decidida a seguir los pasos de su padre y convertirse en una connotada abogada al igual como el pelo pincho, ¿lo lograra? o la sombra de su padre la absorberá.
1. La cría del fénix

La cría del fénix.

La noche sin luna caía sobre la ciudad, las luces de unos postes eran los únicos testigos de un asesinato ocurrido en la una de las calles de la ciudad, un tipo estaba muerto por que alguien le había apuñalado, la sangre pintaba la calle alrededor del cuerpo, observándolo estaba el supuesto asesino.

—Un asesinato, el lo ha matado—el grito de una mujer se escucho por el lugar y asusto al sospechoso.

—Yo no lo he matado—el sospechoso, no esperaba que esa noche terminase así.

En una pieza que tenía sus cortinas oscuras, se escucho un celular que una mano tomo.

—Buenas—contesto una voz de una persona, que había sido despertada del sueño—¿quién es?

—Ya sé que no lo hemos visto en años, pero n-necesito tu ayuda—una voz se escucho detrás del celular—Me c-culparon de un asesinato, así que necesito tu ayuda.

Era él un 6 de julio y el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la sala de acusado N2 del tribunal del distrito, marcaba las 10: 30 de la mañana.

—Que nervios, que nervios—una joven mujer de cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo, pelo negro y largo, el cual lo tiene peinado hacia atrás y atado con una cinta blanca, ojos cafés oscuro, vestida con una falda tipo lápiz color azul, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta azul oscuro, guantes negros, una bufanda amarilla que tapaba su cuello y unos zapatos negros— Mi primer caso y justo es un asesinato.

—Veo que estas nerviosa, hermanita—una mujer alta, piel blanca, de pelo corto color castaño oscuro, ojos azules, vestida con un traje de maga, consistente en un sombrero de copa azul, capa azul claro, unos guantes blancos y unas botas altas del mismo color. Tiene una bolsa con forma de corazón en la cintura llamada topit y lleva un vestido negro con botones amarillos—Vamos, tranquilízate, no queras fallar en tu primer día de actuación en un tribunal.

—hermana, estos es un tribunal no un escenario—suspiro por el comentario de su hermana y agrego—Espera...¿donde esta papa?

La maga, le explico que su padre, estaba en camino y que no se preocupará.

—Protesto—una voz fuerte, se escucho por todo el tribunal el rey de roma había aparecido —¿Que tal están, Mia y Trucy?

El aparecido, era un hombre de piel blanca, de cuerpo alto, casi todo su pelo era negro, menos la parte de atrás que la tenía de color blanco canoso, tenía un puntiagudo flequillo, sus ojos son cafés, y complexión atlética, vestido con un pantalon azul, zapatos negros, una chaqueta azul y una camisa blanca.

—Estamos bien—le respondió la maga—Pero Mia, está muy nerviosa.

—Es normal, me acuerdo de mi primer caso, eso fue hace mucho tiempo—Comento el recién aparecido y después sonrio—Pero te irá bien hija.

—Gracia, padre— Mia, sonrío de manera nerviosa

"Mi nombre es Mia Wright, hija del famoso abogado Phoenix Wright y de la maestra Kurain, Maya Fey, aunque yo provenga de una línea de místicas, capaces de poder invocar y canalizar a los muerto, preferí ser abogado como mi padre, tengo dos hermanas más, Trucy Wright, mi hermana mayor, la cual fue adoptada por mi padre, cuando aun no se casaba con mi madre y mi hermana menor, que actualmente tiene 17 años que se llama Misty, creo que es en honor a la madre de mi mama, bueno también tengo un hermano menor que es gemelo de Misty.

Este día estoy nerviosa, ya que es mi primer caso en los tribunales"

—Veo que aun te encuentras nerviosa, hermanita—Trucy, miro a su hermana y agrego—repite conmigo , " estoy bien"

—he...bueno, e-estoy bien—dijo Mia, con suavidad y algo de timidez

—No, así no—Trucy, negó con su cabeza y agrego—debe decirlo con firmeza y seguridad, así "estoy bien"

Mia, repitió la frase que le había dicho Trucy, pero con tanta fuerza que se escucho en todo el tribunal, los guardias se voltearon a ver a la novata.

—Que vergonzoso— la abogada novata, se tapo su cara avergonzada por la mirada de los guardias—es vergonzoso, vergonzoso.

—Hermana, no debe sentirte avergonzada—Trucy, trato de animar a su hermana.

—Hija, ¿es ese tu cliente?—Phoenix, interrumpió la conversación de la chicas.

No muy lejos del trío, se encontraba un joven de la misma edad de la abogada novata, de tez media morena, su cuerpo mostraba una musculatura, cabello corto, ojos negros, un mentón cuadrado con un húyelo que lo cruzaba de abajo hacia arriba, pantalones negros, zapatos negros, una chaqueta negra abierta que tenía encima de una camisa blanca, una cadena que cruzaba su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y una cadena dorada en el cuello que terminaba en una cruz plateada.

—Que están mirando—el sujeto, miraba con desafío a los guardias de la puerta—He, quieres pelea, he.

—Si es el—Mia, se golpeo su frente con su palma y negó con su cabeza.

—O vaya, pero si es uno de tus ex novio—Trucy, sonrío con picardía.

Mia, se ruborizó por el comentario de su hermana mayor.

—Es cierto, fue mi segundo novio—se permitió pensar la joven Mia.

—¿Mia, eso es cierto?—Phoenix, miro de forma inquisitiva a su hija.

—bueno...fue hace tiempo, eso solo lo sabía Trucy —Mia, sonrió nerviosamente y agrego—admito que yo era una chica, algo rebelde y me gustaban los chicos malos.

Phoenix, negó con su cabeza.

El sujeto siguió provocando a los guardias, esto hizo que la abogada primeriza, suspirase con un poco de enfado y se acercase a su defendido.

— Robert—Mia, palmo el hombro de su cliente, para llamar la atención.

—Ha, eres tú, Mia—Robert, miro a su abogada y agrego con una sonrisa—cuanto tiempo si vernos.

—desgraciadamente, no has cambiado—suspiro Mia y agrego con algo de enfado—No sigas actuando de esa manera frente a los guardias, te hará parecer más sospechoso y eso te perjudicara.

Robert, miro a su abogada y luego afirmo con molestia.

—Bien, por ti me comportare un poco—Mia, pidió a los cielos que Robert cumpliese lo dicho.

El alguacil, llamo a Robert al estrado.

—Bueno, debo ir—Robert, se dirigió a la sala en donde se realizaría su juicio.

—Bueno, es momento de entrar—Phoenix Wright, se puso al lado de su hija y agrego—Tranquila, este día yo te ayudare en tu primer juicio.

Mia, agradeció a su padre.

La sala numero 2, es el lugar donde empezaba el juicio contra Robert.

Mia, estaba en el banco de los abogados defensores, junto con su padre que ejercía como asistente y mentor de su hija, al otro lado se encontraba en jorobado y con una barba blanca y un corte franciscano, el fiscal Wiston Payne, apodado el asesina novato, el juez, hizo acto de presencia y se sentó en su silla, en donde podía observa toda la sala, el jurado estaba observando desde sus sillas y hablando entre ellos, hasta que el juez hizo callar a la sala con el golpe de su martillo contra su mesa.

—Se abre la sesión en el juico del Sr Robert Whitecross—el juez, dio comienzo al juicio.

—La acusación, esta lista su señoría—hablo el fiscal.

—L-La de-defesa, esta lista su señoría— Mia, volvió a sudar a mares por los nervios

El juez, se percato de la abogada primeriza.

—Así que usted es hija del famoso Phoenix Wright, su nombre era Mia Wright, ¿cierto?—le dijo el juez a la novata y después comento con nostalgia— Y pensar que estuve presente en el primer caso del señor Wright y soy el juez del primer caso de su hija, vaya cómo pasa el tiempo.

—Así es su señoría—confirmo la joven pelo castaño y se permitió pensar Vaya no sabía que el juez fuese de estos viejos nostálgico.

—Pero dada la circunstancia, vamos hacer una prueba para constatar su preparación—hablo el juez.

Mia, estuvo de acuerdo con la prueba, aunque para sí misma no podía negar que eso le ponía más nerviosa de lo que estaba en esos momento.

—Mia, te aconsejo mirar en el acta del juicio, si tienes dudas con algo—Wright, le aconsejo a su hija.

Mia, agradeció el consejo de su padre, el juez, empezó hacer las preguntas respecto al juicio que se celebraba en ese momento. La primera pregunta que le hizo el juez a la novata, fue cual era el nombre del acusado, a lo cual la pelo negro, contesto que era Robert Wright, el barbudo, felicito a la chica y luego pregunto por el nombre de la víctima, la mujer, dudo un momento, así que siguiendo los consejo de su padre vio la carpeta del juicio en el cual tenía el nombre de la víctima, Charles Johnson.

—Muy bien, y de ¿que murió la victima?—pregunto el juez.

—De varias apuñaladas—le respondió las ojos café al juez

—Bien, veo que está preparada—el barbudo, felicito a la abogada y agrego—entonces empecemos con el juicio de hoy.


	2. Case 1: La cría del fénix parte 2

Case 1: La cría del fénix, part 2

La primeriza abogada, había demostrado que sabía sobre el caso que había tomado, el juez, después de comprobar la competencia de la abogada novata, afirmo con su cabeza y comenzó el juicio.

—Señor Payne, comience el alegato—el juez, le dio la palabra al fiscal jorobado.

"El señor Payne, creo que se llamaba así, he escuchado que este fiscal, estuvo por un largo tiempo en el Reino de Khura´in, había adoptado la religión que se practicaba en aquel lugar y se había convertido en el fiscal general, cuando era pequeña y escuche esa historia, pensaba que era un buen fiscal, pero pasado el tiempo y investigando más sobre los fiscales, me di cuenta que era solo un pobre tonto y que había ido a aquel reino, puesto que en esos tiempo, habían ejecutado a todos los abogados defensores y solo confiaban en las imágenes de una fuente con agua, hasta que mi padre se presento en un tribunal y defendió a un amigo de mi madre, aunque no puedo alejar contra las creencias que se tenía en aquella tierra, ya que se dé primera vista que existe cosas sobrenaturales, como la canalización. Ahora viendo la cara, que tiene el fiscal, reafirmo lo que había pensado de este tipo, es un pobre tonto"

—Jaja, creo que se me ha dado la oportunidad de vencer a la hija de Wright—Payne, sonrío y agrego—a las 22: 30 pm, se cometió un asesinato, durante una pelea de pandilleros, la razón era por drogas, enfadado unos de los malandrines, apuñalo repetidas veces con un cuchillo de mango casero, a su oponente, asesinándolo, la escena fue presenciada por una mujer que llamo a la policía. El asesino fue el sospecho, el Sr Whitecross.

El fiscal Payne, mostro el arma del acusado, una cuchilla que tenía un mango de madera con forma de cruz, la cual estaba pintada de blanco, la cual estaba guardada en una bolsa plástico.

—p-protesto—La abogada Mia, exclamo mientras apuntaba con su dedo como lo hacía en su tiempo su padre—mi cliente, no es capaz de asesinar a alguien.

Todos observaron en silencio a la primeriza Mia, que al darse cuenta que había hecho un paso antes de tiempo y que esto llamo la atención de los presente, sudo a mares y se avergonzó.

—trágame tierra—se permitió pensar la abogada.

—jaja, es igualita a su padre—se burlo el fiscal Payne.

—Mia, espera que los testigos de testimonios, para lanzarte así—el abogado Phoenix, observo a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa y agrego—Y levanta cara, que no te vean flaquear.

Mia, hizo caso a su padre y se puso erguida, observando de manera desafiante al fiscal, el cual se puso nervioso, al cruzar su mirada con la de la joven novata, que tenia al frente.

—Veo que Mia, volvió a usar la mirada de desafío, es como un grito de batalla, que puede llegar a desmoralizar a alguien—se permitió pensar legendario abogado—Lastima que ella no se dé cuenta de esa habilidad innata que tiene.

—¿qué sucede, señor Payne?—el juez, había notado el ligero cambio en la cara del fiscal.

—B...bueno, la acusación llama al estrado al acusado, al señor Whitecross—

El acusado, al cual le había puesto unas esposas, en caso de que hiciese algo perjudicial para los presentes subió al estrado, el juez al ver al sujeto, se asustado un poco al ver al sujeto.

—Rayos, se ve que él ha matado— comento el juez, tratando de que el miedo no le invada.

—A pesar de su apariencia, Robert, no mataría a nadie—se permitió pensar la abogada—Golpear a alguien, hasta dejarlo inconsciente y sangrando de la nariz, sí, pero no matarlo.

—¿Su nombre y ocupación?—el fiscal, empezó con la primera pregunta.

El acusado, se presento, con su nombre Robert Whitecross y su ocupación, era mecánico con especialidad en motos.

—Bueno, nos gustaría que nos contase que sucedió—el fiscal, le dijo al grandote.

—Aquí viene el testimonio, hija, debes encontrar las mentiras y revelarlas, para que la verdad salga a la luz, para eso debe presionar y mostrar prueba, esa son tus armas—Phoenix, le aconsejo a su hija y agrego—Ve por todas.

—Recuerdo, padre—La joven Wright, afirmo con su cabeza y se permitió pensar—Es el momento, no debo ponerme nerviosa y debo sacar toda la verdad de su testimonio.

Y empezó el momento del testimonio del acusado, la primera confrontación que iba a tener la novata, contra el humilla novato.

"Esa noche iba a juntarme con Charle, para hablar algo relacionado con el arreglo de una moto, me acuerdo que estaba cerca, cuando una persona, con capucha y guantes blancos, corrió hacía mi y forcejeo conmigo, aparte de llevarse mi billetera, también se llevo mi cuchillo, lo perseguí, pero lo perdí, estuve media hora buscándolo, pero me di cuenta que estaba llegando tarde a la reunión, así que decidí, suspender momentáneamente la búsqueda he ir a la reunión, me dije que después iba buscar a ese malnacido y le iba a dar un fuerte puñetazo, hasta dejarlo inconsciente y sangrando. Cuando llegue a la reunión, me encontré con el cuerpo de Charle apuñalado y el cuchillo que me robaron en el suelo, tome el cuchillo y escuche un grito, después los cerdos de azules, me pillaron."

—No creo que tenga que usar ese vocablo insultante, para referirse a los policías—el juez, le aconsejo al acusado.

—Si te habían robado, ¿por qué no llamaste a la policía?—Mia, observo a su cliente.

El acusado, se quedo en silencio y Mia, entendió que su pregunta sobraba, conocía a su cliente, era del tipo de chico, arrogante que no gusta que la autoridades se involucren en su problemas.

—Debo, cambiar de pregunta—se permitió pensar la joven abogada y agrego—pero que debo preguntar.

La abogada, cruzo sus brazos y reviso varias veces el testimonio de su cliente, para encontrar contradicciones.

—Rayos, no encuentro ninguna—se permitió pensar la joven abogada, entonces se acordó del testimonio de la policía y exclamo—Protesto.

La novata, sonrió de una manera triunfadora y se cruzo sus brazos, había encontrado algo para afirmarse.

—Mi cliente ha dicho que se iba a juntar con la víctima, para hablar sobre el arreglo de una moto—La novata, se toco su barbilla con su pulgar.

— protesto, ¿qué tiene que ver?—pregunto el fiscal.

—Protesto, es que en el testimonio de la policía, pone que el asesinato fue por una discusión de drogas—Mia, exclamo en voz alta y victoriosa y pensó—Por este momento, me sostendré en este argumento.

El jurado, empezó hablar entre ellos, sobre la contradicción del testimonio del acusado y el testimonio de la policía, el juez, golpeo la mesa con el martillo, para imponer el orden y el silencio en la sala.

—Silencio, silencio, eso es cierto, señor fiscal, puede explicarme esta contradicción—el juez, exigió al fiscal una explicación, sobre la contradicción de los testimonios.

—Disculpen, se me había olvidado, presentar esta prueba—el fiscal, sonrío con aire de triunfo y presento una foto con unos cuantos paquetes de drogas—Estos paquetes, se encontraron en los bolsillo del acusado, esto demuestra que el testimonio de la policía, es el correcto, además como vamos a creer en el testimonio del acusado.

La novata abogada, retrocedió un poco, el humilla novato, le había ganado la jugada.

—Rayos, esto no me ayuda mucho—se permitió pensar la joven abogada.

—Hija, solo ha ganado una jugada, no retrocedas, aun hay varias jugadas—el legendario abogado, animo a su hija.

La abogada novata, le encontró la razón a su padre y mentor, volvió a incorporarse y volvió a revisar, el testimonio del su defendido y encontró una contradicción.

—Protesto—volvió a exclamar la joven—Disculpe, ¿cómo sabia el nombre del acusado?

—Bueno, nos conocimos en el Underworld—Contesto el acusado.

—¿Qué es eso del Underworld?—el juez, estaba curioso por saber sobre el significado de la palabra—¿Una discoteca, de esas donde van los jóvenes?

Mia, conocía el lugar, de hecho ella había estado por ese lugar, cuando era una adolecente un poco problemática.

—Señoría, el Underworld, es un bar en donde hay peleas clandestinas y las personas van a apostar—explico Mia y se permitió pensar—Al oír ese nombre, me recordé de esos días, en que me sentaba a beber y ver a aquellos hombres con músculos, je, rayos debo dejar pensar en eso, relájate Mia, estas en un juicio.

Phoenix, observo a Mia, por un momento el abogado veterano, observo un rubor en la cara de su hija.

—¿Mia, en que estas pensando?—el padre de la abogada, estaba preocupado por su hija.

—En nada—Mia, respiro hondo para relajarse y volvió a la realidad y se permitió pensar—Espero que mi padre no me haya descubierto y pregunto a su defendido—Señor Whitecross, ¿cuál era su relación con la victima?

—El era un cliente frecuente en mi taller—respondió Robert y agrego—Además, ambos combatíamos en el ring, debo admitir que era un tipo fuerte, empatamos varias veces y teníamos la misma cantidad de peleas ganadas y perdida, en otras palabras éramos rivales.

El fiscal, sonrío al ver que su oponente, no tenía esperanza alguna de ganar el juicio.

—Je, bueno, es el momento de llamar a la testigo—dijo el fiscal—La acusación, quiere llamar a la testigo del caso.

—Se permite, llamar a la testigo—el juez, dio su autorización al fiscal.

—Entonces llamo a la testigo—dijo el fiscal.


	3. Case 1: La cría del fénix parte 3

Case 1: La cría del fénix. parte 3

Mientras se desarrollaba el juicio, en la tribuna en donde el publico observaba el público, se encontraba la maga Trucy, que observaba con algo de preocupación el juicio, era el primer juicio de Mia, y parecía que el fiscal le estaba ganando, pero ella confiaba que la novata, iba a dar vuelta el caso, como lo hacía su padre Phoenix.

—hermana, ella lo lograra—una voz masculina, hizo que la maga, mirase a un joven de unos 17 años, tez blanca, un par de ojos de color azul, pelo negro y corto, cuerpo delgado y mentón ovalado, vestía con unos pantalones negros, zapatillas grises, una camisa blanca, encima llevaba una verde oscura, unos guantes negros y llevaba puesto una gorra negra, el chico graba el juicio con una pequeña cámara digital.

—Sí, ella será novata, pero es inteligente—afirmo una chica que estaba al lado del joven de gorra, que tenía la misma edad que el ultimo mencionado, tez blanca, ojos verdes, pelo negro, su cabello, largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y unas extensiones delgadas que pasaban por su mejillas, llevaba unos lentes cuadrado, su mentón era ovalado y vestía con un traje de médium al igual que su madre Maya Fey, cuando esta tenía su edad, en el cuello llegaba un rosario y en sus pies unas sandalias de madera

—Claro—Trucy, afirmo con su cabeza.

Estos dos chicos son los gemelos fraterno, Amín y Mina Wright, son hermanos de la abogada Mia y de la maga Trucy, e hijos de Maya Fey y Phoenix Wright, Amín, el varón es el primero en nacer, seguido por su hermana.

—Por cierto, ¿porque, estas grabando?—Trucy, miro a su hermano.

—Como nuestra madre, no pudo venir, grabare el juicio para ella—le contesto Amín, que seguía grabando el juicio con su cámara.

El testigo, una mujer, de cuerpo delgado, tez blanca, pelo naranjo y largo que llevaba puesta ropa para ser para ser ejercicio, estaba en el estrado, para realizar su testimonio.

—Por favor, señora testigo, díganos su nombre y profesión—le dijo el fiscal a la testigo.

—¿Como que señora?—la testigo, se enfado con el apelativo que le había puesto el fiscal—Yo soy una señorita, pero vale, mi nombre es Sherry Noss y soy una reportera connotada en el programa TV Rosse.

—Espera, TV Rosse, es uno de esos programas que paparazea la vida de los famosos—se permitió pensar la novata y agrego—No me agrada mucho esta mujer.

El fiscal, permitió que la testigo, empezase el testimonio.

—Mia, concéntrate en el testimonio—Phoenix, aconsejo a a Mia.

—Era como las 9:30, me acuerdo bien, ya que hubo un corte de luz, por el vecindario, yo estaba volviendo a mi casa, cuando escuche a dos personas gritarse, me acerque con curiosidad, ya saben, soy una reportera famosa y tal vez, si encontrase algún famoso en ebrio y peleándose contra alguien, pudiese sacar una buena historia, pero me encontré con el acusado y la víctima, peleándose, pero ese camino, era el único para mi casa, así que estuve escondida, hasta que el acusado, mato a la víctima, yo grite y corrí, tome mi celular y llame a la policía—la mujer, termino su testimonio y agrego—Luego me encontré con el policía, el cual admito que era guapo y yo le guie hacía la escena del crimen, en donde aun se encontraba el asesino, observando el cadáver, yo le grite, el se dio vuelta y exclamo "Yo no lo hice", pero el policía, no le creyó y lo arresto, en ese momento al asesino, se le cayó un paquete de drogas de color azul.

Mia, se preparo para descubrí la verdad tras ese testimonio, después de revisar el testimonio de la mujer, encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Espera, cuando duro la pelea?, ya que no creo que una pelea de dos pandilleros, dure más de 20 minutos, al menos que sea en grupo, pero en tal caso duraria unos 30 minutos—Mia, miro a la testigo

—bueno como usted dice, no duro mucho, antes de que el acusado, apuñalase a su víctima—respondió la mujer, con una sonrisa y luego hablo con frustración—aunque me gustaría que el acusado, fuese Rick Morrison o Riky Ricachón, esos dos cantantes, actualmente está de moda.

—¿Quiénes son esos cantantes?—se permitió pensar la joven Mia y agrego—Aunque me cueste admitirlo, prefiero la música de la vieja banda, Gavinners, mi hermana tenía varios de sus discos y una vez me hizo escucharlos, debo decir que sus títulos daban pena.

Mia, dejo de pensar en los grupos musicales y perfilo su mente a aquel testimonio, se había dado cuenta de una contradicción en aquel testimonio.

—Un momento—Mia, hizo que el tribunal volviese a fijarse en la abogada—He encontrado una contradicción en su testimonio.

—Rayos, no me asuste así—la testigo, se asusto y agrego—No ves que tengo problemas cardiacos.

—Lo...lo siento—se disculpo la joven Mia, avergonzada y luego se recompuso y se entrecruzo sus brazos—En su testimonio, comento que la pelea empezó antes de las 10:30 y concordamos, que la pelea no duraría más de 20 minutos.

El juez, pregunto a la joven Mia, a que quería llegar, la abogada, saco de su carpeta el informe policial.

—A lo que quiero llegar, su señoría—Mia, observo el informe policial—Que esta mujer está mintiendo y no vio a mi defendido peleando contra la víctima, ya que la del señor muerte fue a las 10:30.

—ja, que risa, eso significaría que había otra persona, vestida de la misma manera que el acusado—el fiscal se rio de Mia.

—Vaya, mi hija no tuvo que decir nada, fue usted que lo dijo—El señor Wright, sonrío al ver que el fiscal, se había atrapado así mismo, al burlarse de la idea de su hija.

El fiscal, estaba empezando sudar de su frente.

—Gracias, por adelantarse, me ahorro una vergüenza—se permitió pensar la joven abogada y agrego— Exacto, fue otro el asesino.

Se escucho las voces de los asistentes en el tribunal, murmurando entre ellos, la joven abogada, se sentía feliz, parecía que había dado vuelta al caso.

—Un momento—se escucho la voz de la testigo en el tribunal, todos voltearon verla—Se que el asesino es el acusado, tenía el mismo porte y la misma ropa, además de esa extraña cuchilla blanca en forma de cruz.

Lo que dijo la testigo, hizo que todo la tribuna volviese a murmura, pero esta vez en contra del acusado y de la novata abogada, el fiscal, al ver que aun tenía otra oportunidad, volvió a su compostura y observo a la abogada con una sonrisa triunfadora.

—Vieron, a pesar de los truco de la abogada, aun no puede demostrar que su acusado, fuese inocente—El fiscal, estaba triunfante y agrego—Además le falto responder a una cuestión.

—¿Que cuestión?—pregunto Mia, tratando de mantener su compostura.

—El acusado, fue descubierto junto con el cadáver, entonces si el asesino fuese otra persona, ¿cómo encaja esto, en su teoría?, además la testigo, vio al acusado, hay muchas pregunta que su teoría no cubre—sonrio el fiscal y agrego—Ho esta insinuando que la testigo es la culpable.

Mia, se sintió derrotada, ¿ había perdido su primer juicio?, se pregunto la novata, ¿su defendido era realmente el acusado?, su teoría, ¿podía estar equivocada?, su mente se estaba llenando de pregunta, entonces escucho la voz de su padre.

—Mia, no te rindas, tu teoría está bien, solo debe preguntarte, ¿la verdadera hora del asesinato? y ¿A quién le beneficiaria esta confusión de hora?—el señor Wright, le dijo a su hija.

—¿La verdadera hora del asesinato y quien le beneficiaria esta confusión de hora?—se pregunto a sí misma la joven Mia y estuvo meditando—Espera, claro.

—Veo, por esa mirada tienes la respuesta—Wright, le dijo a su hija y agrego—Suéltala, aunque sea algo descabellada.

Mia, afirmo con su cabeza, y puso la palma de sus manos en la mesa.

—La defensa, sugiere otra nueva teoría—Mia, hablo con voz firme—La hora propuesta por la testigo es la hora correcta y mantengo que el asesino fue otra persona, al cual le convenía la confusión de la hora del asesinato, además aquella persona, tenía acceso a la hora y a la testigo y esa persona, es el policía que reviso el cuerpo.

Volvió a escucharse la murmuración de los presente en el tribunal, había culpado a un representante de la ley, el juez, pidió silencio en la corte.

—Ha surgido una teoría interesante, un represéntate de la ley acusado de asesinato, pocas veces a sucedido esto—el juez comento y agrego—Bien, se le permitirá a la defensa interrogar a aquel policía, así que va haber un receso de unos 30 minutos.

Mia, se sentó en un banco, estaba algo cansada y un poco frustrada, no se había sentido así desde su examen de titulación.

—¿Padre, así te sentiste cuando tuviste tu primer caso?—pregunto Mia a su padre.

—Creo que más frustrado, mi cliente era algo más complicado—le contesto Phoenix, sentándose al lado de su hija.

—Verdad, fue el señor Larry, el primer cliente de mi padre—Mia, se permitió pensar.

Una mano le ofreció un refresco "samurái" , la joven Mia, miro a la dueña de la mano era su hermana mayor, Trucy.

—Gracias, hermana—La abogada, tomo el refresco y abrió la lata, bebió un poco de su contenido.

—No te desesperes, lo estás haciendo bien, animo—la joven maga, trato de animar a su hermana.

Mia, sonrío a su hermana, y le agradeció los gesto de ánimo que le daba su hermana, trucy siempre animaba a Mia en estos momento de frustración.

Mia, volvió a beber otro sorbo de su refresco y vio a su defendido, suspiro y excusándose con su familia, se encamino hacía el pandillero.

—Robert, quiero volver a preguntarte, pero mírame a la cara, ¿eres el asesino?—pregunto Mia a su defendido.

—No mate a Charle y es verdad que fui hablar del arreglo de la moto con el—Robert, miro a Mia a la cara,

—Solo quería, asegurarme—dijo Mia, más aliviada.

Pero Mia, noto algo raro en su defendido, la abogada, le pregunto que sucedía.

—Bueno, ahora que me acuerdo aquel policía que me arresto, no lo pude ver bien, pero lo mire lo suficiente, para darme cuenta que él era Antoni Grey, ¿te acuerda?—Comento Robert a Mia.

Mia, de repente se acordó de aquel policía, Antoni Grey, er aun novato cuando ella lo conocía, aquel día, ella estaba caminando junto a su ex novio, cuando aquel novato policía, corrió hacía ellos y acuso a Robert de robo a mano armado y se los llevaron hacía la comisaria, pero el jefe de policía, un viejo que era muy amigo del padre de Robert, pregunto a Antoni, si tenía prueba, pero Antoni, dijo que no tenía ninguna prueba encontrar de Robert, pero aseguro por la facha de delincuente que tenía el ex novio de Mia, que el era el culpable, lo cual enfureció al jefe de policía y termino regañando a Antoni,

—No puedes acusar a alguien sin pruebas, y no te guíes por la apariencia de una persona—el jefé regaño molesto a Antoni y agrego observando a Robert—Te puede ir muchacho y dale saludo a tu padre.

—Si me acuerdo de el—Mia, le contesto a Robert y observo su reloj—Ya casi termina el receso, vamos.

Nota del autor:

Buenas, aquí termino el tercer capítulo de esta historia, quería terminar el primer juicio, en este capítulo, pero veo que me alargare un poco más, además trato de hacer un caso guiándome por la lógica del juego.

Espero que le haya gustado la historia.


	4. Case 1 La cría del fénix (ultima parte)

Mia Wright, una abogada novata, hija del famoso abogado Phoenix Wright y la médium Maya Fey, fue contactada por un conocido de su juventud, para que hiciese de abogada defensora, en un caso de asesinato.

A pesar de varias fallas de novata, que había tenido Mia, durante el juicio, pudo llegar a la conclusión que había un involucrado, un agente de la ley, que conocía al supuesto asesino, así que ahora ella, está apunto de enfrentar a a que puede ser el verdadero culpable.

Mía, se encontraba en el estrado junto con ella se encontraba su hermano Amín, el cual había encargado a su hermana que siguiese con la grabación del juicio.

\- ¿Y a donde esta nuestra padre?-pregunto Mia a su hermana.

-Bueno, él tenía que encontrarse con alguien, así que me pidió que fuese tu apoyo moral en esta parte del juicio-Amín, le explico a su hermana y agregó -Así que vamos, a por ellos hermana.

-Se dice asistente, no apoyo moral-suspiro la novata y agregó con una sonrisa-Pero, creo que en este momento... me caería bien un apoyo moral.

Mia, se preguntó si puede sacarle la verdad a esa persona, Antoni Grey, el policía que estuvo en la escena del crimen.

Mia, volvió a suspirar, este caso parecía eterno, como si hubiese durado casi un año o un año.

El juez, entró a la sala y se sentó en su puesto y con su martillo reanudo el juicio.

-Bueno, es momento de reanudar el juicio en contra del señor Robert Whitecross-habló el juez que agregó -La defensa planteo, una teoría interesante, que involucraba a un agente de la ley.

El juez, hizo pasar al siguiente testigo, el cual era un sujeto alto, de mentón cuadrado y partido, ojos negros, pelo corto, varias cortada en su rostros, no tenía cejas y su cuerpo estaba rodeado de músculos que se hacia notar por la ropa de agente, además su brazo tenía un yeso.

«Rayos, no sabía que Antonio, se había vuelto tan...diferente» pensó Mia, mientras sus mejillas, se enrojecieron.

-Hermana, es tu tipo, ¿cierto?-Preguntó Amín a la abogada.

-No, que va-Mia, trato de disimular su atracción por los músculos y pensó, «Mia, estas en un juicio, y tu deber es defender a Robert, no babear, por el cuerpo del culpable»

-Testigo, su nombre y...-Payne, paro al escuchar un fuerte golpe, el cual se escuchó por todo el tribunal

-Hermana. ¿te encuentras bien?-Amín, observo que Mía.

La novata se había dado un fuerte golpe con el estrado de la defensa.

-Sí, estoy bien-sonrió Mia, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y un hilo de sangre que caía de su frente

\- ¿La defensa, tiene algún problema?-preguntó el juez.

-Creo que la defensa, quiere retrasar el juicio, lastimándose a si misma, y alegando que un idiota, le había golpeado-Payne, hablo y comentó con una sonrisa idiota-Como aquella película, del abogado que es maldecido a contar la verdad.

Mia, observo a Payne, con una mirada, que hizo que el fiscal, empezase a sudar a mares.

«Golpearse la cabeza con algo, típica costumbre de mi hermana, para despejar su mente, suspiro Amín

En realidad Mia, se había golpeado su cabeza, para dejar de pensar en los músculos de Antoni y para centrarse en su trabajo.

-Disculpe, por el ruido, y sigamos con el juicio-Mia, llevaba un parche en la frente, que le había puesto su hermano menor-Gracias, hermano.

-De nada, y adelante con el juicio -le respondió su hermano con una sonrisa y agregó-Y no confunda placer con trabajo.

Mia, se quedó callada por algunos segundos, deseo no ser tan evidente en sus gestos.

-Trabajo-concluyo Payne, su oración.

-Soy Antoni Grey, oficial de policía-contestó el testigo.

-Bien, puede proseguir con su testimonio-El juez, ordeno al testigo.

"Eran las 10:30, cuando sucedió la pelea, entre el acusado y la víctima, esta fue vista por la señora reportera, que me aviso, así que fui para detener al culpable, el cual aun estaba parado, observando el cuerpo, así que me acerque a el y lo arreste, me di cuenta de unas bolsas que contenía drogas y después hice mi informe policial "

La abogada Mía, escucho el testimonio del policía con atención.

-Bueno, ese testimonio fue corto, abogada empiece con el interrogatorio-el juez, le ordeno a Mía.

-Claro-Afirmo Mia, que salio de su puesto y se acerco al testigo-Usted dice, que la pelea, comenzó a las 22:30.

-Sí, he incluso lo he escrito en mi informe policial-le contestó Antoni.

Mia, observo los apuntes que había hecho sobre el testimonio de la señora Noss.

-Usted dice, y testifica, que la hora de aquel momento era las 22:30, pero claramente hay una contradicción, la testigo anterior, comentó que el crimen sucedió a las 21:30, una hora antes de lo usted testifica -Mia, contradijo el testimonio de Grey.

-Protesto-grito el fiscal, con su irritante y chirriante voz-La hora no es relevante, el testigo, se pudo a ver equivocado.

-Protesto-Mia, le devolvió el grito y agregó - Eso tendría validación, si el testigo fuese un civil, pero estamos hablando con el oficial, que fue el primero en llegar al cuerpo y el que hizo las preguntas, el no debería equivocarse con la hora.

El juez, estuvo de acuerdo con la abogada, y pidió al oficial, que explicase ese detalle.

-He de admitir, que estaba cansado y soñoliento-suspiro Rey, le contestó al juez-Cuando uno esta en ese estado, bueno, ya saben, no se da cuenta de lo que se escribe en el informe.

-Ahora que lo dice, tal vez he cometido errores con las sentencia, cuando estoy cansado-comentó el juez.

«Pobres tipos, y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez haya cometido más errores, por la edad que tiene», pensó Mia, al escuchar el comentario del juez.

La abogada Mia, que le había pedido a su hermano, que le diese la copia del informe oficial, lo leyó.

«Espera, este informe, tiene más contradicciones que los testimonio del inspector Gushmore»

Mia, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió la interrogación.

-Usted escribe en su informe, que le había confiscado unos 20 paquete de drogas, pero solo había cuatro paquete-Mia, le comentó al testigo y prosiguió-La cantidad mostrada en el tribunal, era de cuatro paquetes, diferente de la cantidad que usted indica.

-Como dije, estaba cansado-le explico Antoni y agregó -Además, tengo mi brazo fracturado, por hacer mucho ejercicio.

«Claro, y yo soy la princesa rosa, guerrera de little OldeTokio» pensó en forma sarcástica la joven abogada y suspiro y se puso a pensar, «En su informe hay mucha contradicciones, pero puede alegar, que estaba cansado, la negligencia, tiene un castigo menor que un asesinato, así que para el, es mejor se juzgado por negligente que por asesino.»

La joven abogada, pensó como podía atrapar a Antoni, entonces observo el cuchillo y pensó, «Claro, eso es»

-Como no hay más pregunta de la defensa, daré por terminado este juicio -El juez, tomo el martillo, para cerrar el juicio.

-Un momento -exclamó la novata abogada y observo al agente-Señor Grey, usted aun sigue siendo un pésimo policía.

La abogada, tomo el cuchillo que estaba en la mesa de prueba y se lo mostró al juez.

-Pido al juzgado, que revise la huella dactilares que tiene el cuchillo- Mia, pidió al juez y agregó -Si mi teoría es correcta, la huella del asesino estará marcada en el mango del arma.

-Protesto-el fiscal, sudaba mucho, por un momento el juzgado, se mantuvo en silencio, esperando lo que iba a decir el fiscal, palabras que nunca llegaron.

-Bueno, el fiscal no se opone, así que pido que se haga la prueba-El juez,ordeno que el cuchillo fuese examinado.

Grey, protesto por la decisión. Mia, observo que Antoni, estaba desesperado y golpeando el estrado con sus manos, tratando de llamar la atención. Mia, sonrió al ver esta reacción.

Después de una media hora, llegaron con los resultados.

-Bueno, de quien son las huellas-el juez, le dijo al policía que estaba a cargo de traer el examen.

-Las huellas, son del agente Antoni-le contestó agente encargado de las pruebas.

-Mmm, eso solo demuestra que tome el cuchillo, pero no demuestra que no lo mate, ¿cierto?, fiscal-Grey, miro al fiscal.

Payne, se recompuso y explico al juzgado, que Grey, había quitado el arma al acusado y por eso las huellas estaba en el cuchillo.

Entonces, se escuchó el murmullo de las gradas, hablando sobre lo inepta que era Mia, para defender.

«Rayos, estuve apuntó», pensó Mia, golpeando sus manos con el estrado.

Amín, observan o a su hermana mayor, el estaba preocupado por ella, así que trato de aconsejarla.

-Hermana, ¿en realidad el cuchillo, fue la verdadera arma?-preguntó Amín a Mia-Puede haber, otra arma involucrada.

\- ¿Otra arma?-preguntó Mia a Amín, y pensó, «Si Antoni, es el criminal, creó que pudiese tener acceso a...claro»

Mia, abrió su carpeta y busco entre todos los datos del juicio, las copias de las fotografía de la escena del crimen, las cuales había recibido antes del juicio.

« ¿A dónde, esta?» Mia, busco entre todas las fotos, hasta encontrar la que necesitaba y la observo y pensó «bingo».

-Amín, eres un maldito genio-Mia, le dijo a su hermano y agregó -Por eso, nuestro padre te dejo como mi asistente.

El juez, al ver que la defensa no tenía nada que objetar, iba a pronunciar la sentencia, pero fue detenido por Mia.

-Un momento-Mia, exclamó al juez y agregó-Quiero, que observen esta foto.

Mia, mostró en la pantalla del jurado, la foto de la espalda de la víctima.

-Hay, que recordar que la víctima, era un luchador en un lugar clandestino, además su cuerpo había sido entrenado, entonces unas puñaladas, no sería nada para el-Mia, comentó al juez y agregó acercando la pantalla y mostrando un agujero en la ropa del muerto-Si se dan cuenta, hay un agujero en la ropa de la víctima, la cual coincide con la pistola calibre que usan los policías.

-Protesto-el fiscal protestó y agregó-No se han encontrado prueba de que fuese una pistola el arma del homicidio, además aún no ha respondido, ¿Por qué, la hora oficial de la pelea y muerte, proporcionada por la señorita Noss, no concuerda con la oficial?.

Mia, sonrío con el dedo índice, hizo el mismo gesto que utilizaba Miles Edgeworth, cuando iba a responder una pregunta.

-Eso es porque, Antoni, como agente, pudo omitirla, como también ha falseado, la hora de la pelea-Mia, contesto a la pregunta del fiscal y agregó-Ya que fue el encargado de informe final.

El fiscal, volvió a sudare a mares, no esperaba esa repuesta de la abogada novata.

-Ja, pero es solo una teoría, además le hago esta preguntas-Grey, sonrió y agregó- ¿De qué me serviría la muerte de la víctima?, ¿y que yo acusase a otra persona?, además como usaría una pistola, si yo tenía el brazo fracturado.

Mia, cerro sus ojos y cruzo sus brazos, para poder pensar en la respuestas.

-Claro-Mia, observo al agente-Usted quería que él acusado, estuviese en las rejas, ya que en el pasado, usted quiso arrestar al acusado, puesto que creía, que el estaba a punto de cometer un crimen, pero sin pruebas, su jefe lo regaño y dejo libre al señor Withecross, entonces quería venganza por la vergüenza que había pasado, así qque hace poco planeo, la forma de acusarlo, usted supo, que la víctima y el acusado, se iban a reunir, para hablar del arreglo de una moto, así que aprovechando eso, y disfrazado de ladrón, robo el cuchillo del señor Withecross, y su celular, para que parezca un robo común, cuando usted, lo perdió de vista, fue a reunirse con la víctima, y la ataco, pero la víctima, que era luchado, le aplico una llave, que hizo que su brazo se fractura, usted empujo a y cuchillo en mano, lo apuñado varias veces, esto fue visto por la señora Noss, y como dijo ella, esto sucedió a la 21:30, la testigo, fue a buscar ayuda, cuando se alejó, usted se iba ir, pero fue detenido, por la víctima, que le sujeto del pie, tuvo que deshacerse de él, disparando su pistola, esto hizo que el señor Charle, muriese, antes de que llegase el acusado, usted substrajo la bala y se fue del lugar, alcanzo a la señora Noss, luego fue a ver lo que pasaba y en ese momento vio al señor Whitecross, observando el cadáver, ¿me equivoco?

-Jaja, y ¿cómo yo pude engañar a la víctima y la señora Noss?-Grey le pregunto a Mia, con una sonrisa-Va ¿salir con la idea, de que yo me vestí igual que él?

-Se delato usted mismo-Mia, le sonrío a Grey y agregó-Usted, conocía al acusado, y sabía su preferencia de vestir, además tiene la misma contextura, puede pasar fácilmente por el acusado

El acusado, se quedó callado y empezó a darse combo en su estómago, una y otra vez, lo había descubierto, esto asusto a los presente.

-Haaaa, malditos sean-Grey, exclamó finamente, mientras se golpeaba varias veces-Esa persona, esa persona, por culpa de él, me avergonzaron en frente de mi jefe, ese idiota, la gente como ese tipo, debería ser arrestado, ese maldito pandillero.

El juez, pidió una prueba balística, a la media hora, llegaron los resultado, los cuales fueron a favor de la abogada Mia, esto hizo que Grey, confesase mientras se golpeaba con mucho más fuerza, hasta que llego a escupir sangre y caer al suelo inocente.

El juez, pidió que arrestar a Grey, lo llevase al hospital y que luego lo llevasen al centro de detención.

-Me ha sorprendido, señorita abogada, usted hace honor al nombre de su padre, esperamos, que en el futuro, pueda evolucionar como abogada-El juez, felicito a Mia y agregó-Bueno, que se acerque el acusado

El acusado, se subió al estrado.

-Señor Whitcross, se le declara inocente-el juez, golpeo la mesa con su martillo, para cerrar el caso.

Se escuchó, una multitud exaltada y alegre por la decisión del juez, Mina, que estaba en el pueblo y Amín, empezaron a tirar con contento confeti por el lugar, la abogada novata, estaba feliz, había ganado su primer caso.

Ya afuera de la sala, Amín, abrazo a su hermana, felicitándola por su victoria.

-Tu acto, fue sensacional- Trucy, abrazo a su hermana, y le revolvió el pelo.

-Esto le gustara a nuestros padres-Mina, se acercó a su hermana, mientras grababa la cara de Mia.

-Creo, que debes conversar con tu cliente-Trucy, le dijo a su hermana.

Mia, se acercó a Whitecross, el cual había comprado dos sodas, en la máquina expendedora del juzgado

-Muchas gracias-agradeció Whitecross, mientras le daba una de la soda a Mia.

-De nada-le contestó Mia, que tomo la soda y la abrió-Yo también debería agradecerte, por ser mi primer cliente y confiar en mí, como abogada.

-Oye, te invito a tomar algo-Withecross, invito a Mia y agregó-Ya sabes, para celebrar la victoria y hablar de los viejos tiempos.

Mia, acepto la invitación de Whitecross, pero con la condición que solo sería una invitación como amigos, lo cual fue aceptado por Whitecross.

La puerta de la cárcel, se abrió dejando libre a uno de sus presos, Godot o Diego Armando, el cual a pesar de su edad, parecía no haber envejecido, mucho, salvo por su cara que mostraba algunas arrugas, llevaba llevaba puesto la ultima ropa que había usado antes de ir a la cárcel.

Godot, observo que alguien lo estaba esperando en un auto, era el abogado Phoenix, el cual había ayudado al ex-fiscal, a rebajar su pena carcelaria.

-¿Qué tal estas Godot?-Saludo Phoenix, saliendo del auto.

-Estoy contesto por salir de la cárcel-Godot, se acercó al auto y estrecho la mano del abogado-Y ansioso por tomar un buen café.

-Sube, vayamos a mi casa-Phoenix, le dijo a Godot y agregó -Hace poco, compre un café colombiano.

Godot, sonrió al escuchar que Phoenix, había comprado café.

-por cierto, ¿cómo le fue a Mia en su primer caso?-Godot, le preguntó a Phoenix.

-Me acaban de llamar, y me contaron que Mia, gano el caso-Phoenix, le contesto a Godot.

-Que bien, se nota que ha sacado mucho de su tía y de ti-Godot, le comentó al abogado-Debe sentirte orgulloso.

Phoenix, sonrió por el comentario del ex-fiscal.

-Más de lo que crees- le contesto Phoenix a Godot.

Nota del autor:

En este capítulo, la pena de muerte de Godot, fue reducida gracias a los esfuerzos de Phoenix.


End file.
